Acadamy Of Beyblade: Home
by DemonicChickWithaSword
Summary: Okay my people's, here is the sequel you've all been waiting for! Hope you like it! Akira and her friends are on summer break. Having the time of there lifes, and just acting like normal teenagers. But when Akira gets called home from being at a beach party. And her mom tells her it's about her father, what will become of her life? OCS ARE NEEDED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Me: HEY! How ya people doing? Did you like The First Academy Of Beyblade? Well, here Is the...SEQUEL! Yay!**

**Akira: YAY! ENJOY OR I KILL YOU! R&R OR I KILL YOU! XD**

**Me: O.o Okay then...**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Akira! AHHHHHHH! Your home!" Rokuro yelled, nearly deafening me. I forgot how loud she was...

"Don't strangle me!" I said. Untangling myself from her arms. For like, what now? The hundredth time? No, thousandths? Ah, whatever.

"Like I would! You know I wouldn't right..." She asked, giving me her best serious look. It didn't work. I laughed.

"Yeah, I do! Now come ON! Lets go to the beach! I have some friends I want you to meet!" I said. It was 1 month into summer break, I organized a beach party with all of my Academy friends. And today, I would see them again. It sounded so good. I dragged her to the beach with me. Basically running all the way. When we got there, I didn't see any of my friends.

"SUPRISE!" Everone jumped out from behind something and flung themselves on me. I screamed. From excitement.

"Get off! Can't breathe!" I yelled. Slowly, everyone got off me and gave me a warm hug.

"Sakura! Hi!" I said as my best friend approached me. We hugged. She punched my shoulder.

"You told me you would call more! Why did you not!?" She yelled. She was kidding, I knew that. We laughed and she helped me up, since her punch knocked me on my ass...

"Sorry, I was busy putting the beach party together." I said, I rubbed my neck and looked down.

"I'm kidding. You know that right?" She asked. I laughed.

"Of course I know that dummy!" We both laughed. I introduced Rokuro to all my friends.

"Rokuro, This is Sakura, Iron, Kyoya, Andy, Seirra, Pine, Ginka, Emma, Ryuga, Morgan, Ninel, Iris, Liz, Dia, Zakia, Leanna, Kia, Kenta, Yu, Yuki,-" She cut me off.

"That is way, way, way, way to many names to remember! But, I'll try my best I guess." She smiled and Put her hand on her head.

"Oh come on sis. It's not that many." I argued with her untill I got ambushed by Andy. I smiled. He turned me around and said hi.

"Hey! Come on! No fighting!" He said scolding me and Rokuro. She glared at him. I didn't get it. Why did my sister not like him? He was awesome!

"Go back home pretty boy. Back to where you came from." She glared and walked away.

"Whoa, what did I do to get the death glare from her?" Andy said. I watched her walk off. Even though her and I were connected through our blood, I sometimes thought,

"Okay, me and her are nothing alike! Am I adopted?!" I couldn't help it. We were so different sometimes.

"I have no, no clue. Did you like, steal her phone without me knowing?" I asked. I gave him my best serious face. It didn't work. Never does.

"No!" He said defensively. He held up his hands in a 'I don't know what your talking about' way. I laughed. Along with him. All my friends came over to me and Andy.

"Come on Andy! Don't hog her! You get to see her everyday! We don't!" Ryuga said and pushed him out of the way. My friends got in a circle around me to keep Andy out. He made a face at them.

"Really funny guys. Real funny." He said in a sarcastic tone. He walked off to a tree in the distance. My other friends launched question after question at me. I tryed to answer all of them, but I failed. My phone rang.

"Hello." I said, getting away from the crowd.

"Akira? I need you to come home hon." It was my mom.

"Whats wrong?" I said, getting worried. She paused.

"Its your father. He's missing."

* * *

**Me: Hmmmmmm, is that cliffy good or totaly suckish? I think it sucks. Well, there ya have it! The first chapter to The sequel of Acadamy Of Beyblade! Hope you like it! BYEZ-YAZ!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Well, second chap. already. hope you review! BYE!**

**Akira: REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I was still running. My mom told me to meet her at the police station. So I did. Even though the police station was in the middle of town. Aproxamatly 13 miles from the beach. I would have drove, but Rokuro took the car. I ran up to the doors of the station, my mom waiting for me in the front.

"Mom. Tell me what happened. Where's dad?" She came over to me and held me in her arm's. She sobbed lightly. I let my tears fall. Not caring who saw them.

"I don't know. How could he do this to us?" She said between sob's. An officer came out of the station and invited us to talk to the detective. We went with him into the building. My mother crying echoed through the little room we sat in. We waited for the person to come in. The room was made to give the people that were in there comfort. The walls were green, annd so was the furniture. Instead of making my mom calm, it only made her cry harder. It was my dad's favorite color, it was mine too. A man walked into the room and sat down. He looked at me with pitty. I hated that.

"I'm Detective Lucas. If I may, I would like to ask you a couple questions." He said.

"If we didn't want you asking us questions, we wouldn't be here." I spat. I hated this idiot already. He wasn't going to find my father.

"I see, Miss Rin, When was the last time you talked to your father?" He said. I thought.

"This morning. What does that have to do with anything?" I asked. Trying to seem as strong as possible. He didn't buy it.

"You would be good friends with my son. He is just like you." He said. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to get me to lighten up. He said it in a 'I'm only trying to help you' tone. I could tell.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping find my father? Not playing matching? Just do your job, and you wont have to worry about me." I said. He looked suprised. Idiot.

"Mrs. Rin," He said looking to my mother. "I would like to speak with you in private." He said.

"Akira, please leave us." While I was having an arguement with What's his face, I didn't realize my mother had stoped crying. Well, now I noticed.

"Fine. I'll be in the forest." I said and walked out of the room, out of the building, and down to the forest outside of my town.

When I got to my usual place, I got out my stuff from a hollow tree and sat on the patch of ground next to it. In the bag there was food, drawing stuff, and what ever else I put in it. I got the drawing stuff out and started to sketch.

About 6 hours passed. How I knew? It was pitch black outside. I got up. I must have taken a nap. Putting my bag back in the tree hollow, I started to walk home. I got into the town but I was still a bit away from my house. Well, isn't this awesome. Every light in the city was off. Therefore, I couldn't see where I was going clearly. But the moon was full, so I was able to see enough.

"So your Akira. Nice to meet you." A voice said from behind me. I turned around.

"Who's there?" I said. Silence. Never a good answer.

"Oh just someone. I saw you walking and I thought you needed help getting home. Just asking, but do you?" I heard the voice better now. It was male. Great! Why does this keep happening!? It's always a dude!?

"Not from you." I turned back around and started home again. He followed me.

"Go away, and stop following me." I said to the person that was behind me.

"If I can't help you, i'm at least going to makke sure you get home okay. I don't want to be rude." He said.

"Plus, I know you." He was right behind me. Time for ninja skills...I did a backflip over the person and landed behind them. I swiped my foot under there legs to make them fall. Well, it worked. The person fell in a swift motion.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Wait, I reconized him.

"Who are you, and why are you following me?" I said with a snarl on my face.

"Can you help me up? Please." He said.

"Get up yourself. Now leave me alone." I said. I started home again. This time he didn't follow me.

* * *

**Me: Ohhh hoooo ohhhhh! Can you guess who the dude is? If you can, I'll give you a cookie! (::) NOMNOMNOMMMM! (::) (::) (::) **

**Akira: Do I get one of those?**

**Me: Yes, here ya go. (::) BYEZ-YAZ!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Well, chap. 3... and btw it's not Jay. The weird dude that was following her...ANY WHOOSYS! to the guest that reviewed, please tell me if you have an acount on here, cuz from ya review (btw, im gonna be all weird for a min or 2) i feel like I know ya... I sound crazy right now dont I...**

**Akira: Wait if it isn't Jay, then...DAMMIT! WHO THE F~ING HELL~TH IS IT?**

**Me: Sorry, ya have ta wait. :D MWACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA!**

**Akira: *sighs* On with teh story. And sorry for the late update.**

* * *

Chapter 3

I walked into my house. I could tell everyone was asleep. That was good. I went up to my room and layed down on my bed. Tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't. Something hit my window. I got up and looked outside. Andy. He made me smile. I opened the window.

"Hey stranger." He said. I laughed a bit.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes you can. I was just wondering if I could have a night with a beautiful girl named Akira. Do you know her?" He said. He was even puting on an act.

"Yeah, I do know her. But I don't think she would like you. Your not really her type. Sorry." I said, fake almost closing the window.

"Then might I have a night with you?" He said.

"I'll think about it." I said. He stared at me. I laughed quietly.

"Stay right there." I said. I closed the window and changed into different clothes. Walking past my moms door, I could hear her steady breathing. I smiled to myself. Then I walked past Rokuro's room. I didn't hear her. She's probably out with one of her friends. I got to the other side of the hallway and opened the window. Lucky for me, there was a tree that grew right next to it. I jumped on the branch, turned around, and closed the window. Climbing down the tree, I circled around to the side of the house with my window on it. And there he was. Waiting patiently. I smiled.

"Why hello fair maiden. How are you on this lovely night?" I laughed.

"You can stop talking like that." I said. We kissed.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll see. we just need to get to my house, then I'll drive." He said.

"Wait, on your motercycle, or your dads car?" I said.

"Motercycle. What else?" He said. We started walking towards his house.

When we got there, he opened up his garage, and started his motercycle. He got me a helmet and I put it on as he put on his. He motioned for me to get on. I obeyed. We road silently untill I saw lights up ahead. It was really bright. I looked closer. What? We came to a stop. He let me get off, and he followed.

"Where are we Andy?" I asked.

"Well, I asked me dad if I could do this, he said yes...So I did it." He said. I stared in shock at the clearing around me. There were candles and light everywhere. It was like the sun came down into the clearing. It was beautiful. The best part, is that there was a picnic in the middle. I had no clue what to say to him.

"You wanna sit?" He asked. And of course, I said yes. We sat down and started our midnight picnic.

* * *

**Me: Sorry again for all the late updates, I haven't really been feeling myself lately. Well, theres the chapter. hope you like it. **

**Akira: Something I don't understand is that I thought This story would have more comments...But theres only 4. 2 from the same person, then one from a guest, then one from someone else...please, if you love this story, comment. Tell Demonix how much you love it. to the people that have already reviewed, you can not again for this portion. Thanks for reading! Bye!**

**Me: Later...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Well, I think I finally have my inspiration 't know, you decide. :) enjoy. **

**Akira: On to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4

_Buzzzzz! _You have to be kidding me. I turned over in my bed and hit the snooze. Uhgggggg, 5 more minitues.

"Akira! Breakfast!" Mom yelled. I moaned. After I came home from last night with Andy, it was like 2 in the morning. Then, I couldn't fall asleep. Then around 4:32am or something, I finally fell asleep. Even if it was a light one with absolutely NO dreams.

"Akira!" She yelled again. I got up.

"Be down in 5!" I yelled back to her and started to get dressed.

**5 minitues later**

I walked into the kitchen in white, ripped skinny jeans, my favorite band tee-shirt, which was a BVB ARMY one, It was epic, and my normal, black, fuzzy socks.

"Morning sweetheart." Mom said, smiling. Yup, something good had to of happened. Or she wanted me to do a favor for her.

"Sit, I made breakfast." She said.

"Where's Kuro?" *A/N Kuro=Rokuro* I asked. She looked at me.

"She asked to sleep at a friends house. She wont be back till, 5 or so." She put down a plate of pancakes, bacon, and sausage, on the table.

"Your eating this too, right? Because I can not eat all of that." I said. Mom laughed. Then said yes. We started eating.

_Ring! Ring ring! Ring ring ring! _I got up and picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey! Are you okay? You left the beach pretty early. Something wrong?" It was Sakura. Thank god.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later. Want to met up for lunch?" I asked.

"Sure! Sounds fun! When, where, and what are we eating?" She asked. I chuckled to myself.

"How about... noon, The new smoothie shop downtown, and food." I said.

"Okay! See ya then!" She hung up. I went back to my mom.

"Hey mom, that was Sakura, I made plans to have lunch with her later. Need me to go get anything before I leave?" I asked.

"No, I'm good. Have fun sweetheart. Tell your friend I said hello." With that, my mother walked out the door.

I sighed. Finishing my food I cleaned up and got ready to meet Sakura.

* * *

**Me: THERE! DONE WITH CHAPTER 4! Sorry that took so long. don't really have any motivation right now. *slayer. -_-'* So yeah! If you want to read more, you should probably comment, and also tell me its good/give ideas. scratch that, no ideas. just the motivation part.  
**

**Akira: Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry it was so short. (at least I think it was...O.o) Well, you see that little comment thing, yeah, CLICK ON IT! Please. I will love's you forever. :) okay, Bye now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

**Me: well. it has defiantly been awhile. sorry. I have like writers block now, so sorry if this chapter sucks. **

**Akira: Just read it. -_-'**

* * *

Chapter 5

I was almost to the café that I told Sakura that I would meet her at. When I got inside, Sakura waved me over from a booth in the corner by a window. I walked over to her and sat down in the seat across from her.

"So. Tell me what happened." She said.

"First of all. Hi to you too. I'm doing totally fine. Thanks for asking. And second, how much time do you have?" I asked.

"As much time you need." She replied.

"Okay. Well, do you want me to tell you the story, or just why I ran off so early from the beach?" She hesitated before replying.

"Which ever one you want." I didn't notice before, but she had a coffee in her hands. I eyed it.

"I'll go get you one." She said and got up lazily. I smiled to myself. She soon came back with a steaming cup of hot coffee.

"Thanks." I said to her as she sat down and handed me the cup.

"No problem. Okay, so spill." She said, taking a sip from her own coffee. I started to tell her all of what happened. She just listened, not interrupting me once for the time I was talking. I was so greatful to have an awesome friend like her. (A/N: I actually am like that with one of my friends...Slayer! But we don't go out for coffee because for some reason she doesn't like it...?weird right? okay, back to the story) After I finished she just looked at me. Then before I could know what she was doing, she was at my side. Hugging me. I was shocked, but I still hugged back.

"Sakura? Your hugging me?" I said. Not letting go.

"I know. Don't get used to it. Probably only time I will hug you first." She said. She broke away and smiled, then laughed. I did the same.

"Come on. This place is sad. Lets go somewhere fun." She said. I only nodded.

**Later that day**

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled up while slamming the door. No one answered. I heard something break. Like glass. I stopped dead in my tracks. And listened. I walked slowly to the side of the wall, lifted up a picture frame, and opened the secret hiding spot. I grabbed the gun and knife that was in there. I, again, slowly walked towards the stairs.

"Mom! Are you there?!" I yelled up. I heard it again, the glass breaking. I couldn't help it. I ran up the stairs to my moms room and burst through the door. Gun cocked and loaded, pointing around. Nothing. I looked around. There was broken glass everywhere. And the only window in my moms room, was broken. Buried under the glass shards, was my moms limp body. I ran over, searching for a pulse. I felt one, but just barely. I ran over to the phone in her room and picked it up. I pushed in the number of an ambulance. It rang, and rang, and rang, untill finally someone picked it up.

"911, what's your emergency?" THe lady said.

"Please! I need your help. My moms hurt, and I can only feel a little bit of her pulse."

"Ma'am. Calm down. I need you to give me an address." She said. I tried to calm down.

"4356, North Violet Road." I said.

"An ambulance is on its way." She said. I instantly heard the blaring of the siren. I ran outside and waited for them to get here. The sirens came into my line of vision, I started waving my arms, signaling to them. They sped over to me, the men ran out and I showed them where my mother was. Soon, I saw the ambulance speeding towards the hospital. I hoped that they could save her, from what ever happened.

* * *

**Me: Hey people. Sorry for the extreamly late update again, but hey! I did update. I will try and update more often now. Okay, just no flames, and tell people abou tmy story so I can have more modivation to write more. **

**Akira: *walks in circles* Yeah, yeah, yeah, read and review. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Bye now.**

**Me: O.o **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hi-ya people, okay, so I have made myself a challenge. Do you wanna know what that challenge is? If you don't, too bad, im'ma gonna tell ya anyway. **

**Akira: No! I wanna tell them... Please! *puppy dogs eyes***

**Me: Fine! Go ahead.**

**Akira: Yay! Okay, so the challenge is that she has to have updated all her stories by the end of the week starting next week, and have keep updating them for awhile.**

**Me: There! Happy people?!**

**Akira: I know I am. *smiles evily***

**Me: Try anything, And I will hurt you. Mainly because I made you. *death glare***

**Akira: *backs away* Okay...Yeah never mind. *runs away***

**Me: Hehehehehehe. :) Okay, on to the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

I was at the hospital now. After the ambulance left, I grabed me car keys and drove quickly to the hospital. On my way there I called Kuro and told her what happend. Then she told me that she'd meet me there. Now, I was paceing back and forth is the waiting room. Sevral times Rokuro has tried to make me stop, but that only made it worse.

"Akira and Rokuro Rin?" The lady at the front desk said. I ran over to the desk along with Kuro.

"Yes?" I said.

"Your mother is awake. She'd like to see both of you." She said. She told us the room number and we ran off to it. It was room 348. We bolted to it. Then slowed as we got closer. We found the door. I knocked.

"Come in." Someone said. Probably the nurse that was assigned to watch my mom and take care of her. Rokuro opened the door, and we both stepped inside.

"Mom?" Rokuro said. My mother was laying on her bed, facing us. A tube, coming from her nose.

"Hi, hon." She said, smiling weakly. Rokuro ran over to the bed and grabbed my moms hand. She got on her knees and cryed. More like sobbed, next to the bed. Mom comforted her with pats on the back and stroking her hair. I walked over.

"Mom? Who did this to you? And why?" I asked. Even though my mom just woke up, I really needed answers. Now.

"Hon, come here." She said, patting the spot next to Kuro. She had stopped crying, so that was good. Now it was silent. Dead, silent.

"Akira, I need you to be strong for this, But I know who took your father. And I know why..." She said. I was fully listening.

"How? Didn't you say you didn't know why he left?" I asked. She nodded.

"The person that did this to me, he told me. He was the one who took your father. And he was comming to take me." It was silent for a while. Nothing made a noise but the beeping of the heart monitor.

"I wouldn't come willingly, so, he tried to take me by force. He was planning to knock me out, inches from death, take me to your father, and then say that if he didn't give them the information that they wanted, that they would kill me." She told us the story of what the man said, and near the end, she told me.

"Akira, if you didn't come home at that moment, I could have died. You saved my life, hon." She was on the verge of tears. So was I. But I wasn't going to cry. I had to be-oh to hell with it. I needed to cry in my moms arms. I just let it out at that moment. She told me to come to her, I did. she clutched me, and tried to soothe me. It was kind of working, but then also kind of not.

"I could have lost you mom..." I said, still crying.

"I know, shh, shhhh. It's okay. I'm here now aren't I?" She said in her sothing voice that I always loved to hear. Someone knocked on the door and came in.

"Excuse me? Miss's, visiting hours are over." The person said.

"These are my daughters, they can stay as long as they want." My mother replied.

"Oh, my apologies ma'am. I did not know. Ring if you need anything." She said.

"Thank you." I said. So did Kuro. We stayed there for a while. Mom fell asleep. Me and Kuro walked towards the cafiteria to get something to eat. Considering that we haven't had anything to eat since breakfast.

"Akira, I love you. And I'm sorry I wasnt there. I could have stoped them from hurting mom." Kuro said.

"Kuro, it's not your fault! If you where there they probably would have hurt you too. I'm glad you were safe. It wasn't your fault Kuro." I said. How could she thing this was her fault?

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help think that Kira..." She said. I enveloped her in a hug. Then, we continued our way to the cafiteria to eat.

* * *

**Me: I so sorry! really late update! This story was probably at the bottom of your favorites list! If, that is, you favored it. **

**Akira: Bye now! Please review, heart, comment, all that jazz! **

**Me: Bye Love! :3**


End file.
